Real Life is no Fairy Tale
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: [One Shot] She was getting married, yes, but not to her Prince Charming. [i'm looking for a beta btw, anyone interested? if so, email me]


A/N: Hope you all like it.

Real Life is No Fairytale

CarEtoDreaM

Summary: She was getting married, yes, but not to her Prince Charming.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

* * *

A beautiful young woman stared at the reflection of herself in the full length mirror. Her curly red hair was pulled back into an intricate yet elegant twist with tendrils of hair falling into her face. She wore little makeup, only a bit of blush applied onto the cheeks and light lipstick on her lips. The honey brown eyes that should have been bright and shining were dull and lifeless. A beautiful white off-the-shoulder dress clung onto all of her curves tightly.

Ginny Weasley was getting married today… but it was not to her Prince Charming because her Prince Charming was dead. Harry Potter wad dead. Dead because he had sacrificed himself in order to save the rest of the world. It was enough to make her almost want to commit suicide. And she would have done it too -- if her family had not needed her to take care of them. They had all been seriously injured from the war and Ginny had no way of knowing how to pay all of the bills until Draco Malfoy had come along with a deal. Seemed like Malfoy needed a trophy wife and Ginny was the perfect contender. She was a pureblood, beautiful, and she was from a well-known fighting for the good of the world family.

But Ginny Weasley really did not want to get married. Today was her wedding day yet it was not the happiest day in her whole entire life. Her happiest day were the days that she had spend with Harry. Draco Malfoy wasn't supposed to be the groom. The groom was supposed to be her Prince Charming. It was supposed to be with Harry Potter. Instead, she was being wed to the evil king from the other kingdom. The evil king that had slain her Prince Charming and had taken the beautiful maiden as the prize.

The clear voice of Narcissa Malfoy rang out, "Ginny dear, you look positively stunning."

Ginny turned around from the mirror and gave her future mother-in-law, a weak and forced smile.

"Come over and sit in front of the vanity mirror so I can put on the veil for you."

Ginny did as she was told silently, walking to the mirror so slowly and solemnly it was almost as if she had just been sent to get the Dementor's Kiss. "Why so glum dear?" Narcissa asked as she placed the veil atop Ginny's red curls.

Ginny merely shrugged her shoulders at the older woman but Narcissa was too busy cooing at how Ginny looked with the veil on to notice much. "You're absolutely beautiful dear! You look like how a Malfoy should look already!"

Ginny's eyes darkened slightly at the comment, but again, Narcissa did not notice. Ginny desperately wished that her mum could have been in the room with her right now but she was still at St. Mungo's, recovering slowly from all of the injuries.

Ginny tuned Narcissa out as she once again stared at the face in the mirror. This person didn't look like her anymore. Ginny Weasley was supposed to be a bubbly person filled with a cheerful personality. Her eyes were supposed to be happy and bright, her lips were supposed to be upturned into a smile. She stared questioningly at the mirror and wondered what had happened. The war, that's what happened, a voice in her head shouted out angrily. Harry died, let's not forget that one, another voice seemed to shriek out.

Ginny wanted this whole thing to end quickly, she wanted it to end so she could go back home to the Burrow. But then it her so quickly that after the wedding was over, the Burrow would no longer be home. Home would be Malfoy Manor.

"Come on Ginny, the wedding's starting."

* * *

Ginny let Narcissa lead her to the church, and from there her brother Ronald came. He was the only member of her family that had gotten out of St. Mungo's. She let Ron lead her down the aisle and while she walked she looked at Draco Malfoy. He was beautiful, really, one could not deny that fact. The face structure was perfect, everything was in the right place and position. The eyes were a striking beautiful shade of gray. The lips a perfect shape. But as she stared on, she began to wonder why God had wasted something so beautiful on someone that was so ugly. The beautiful lips were twisted into a smirk, a frown, or even a sneer. Never ever smiling or showing joy. The eyes were a cold steely gray that seemed to never hold any warmth and would never twinkle in delight.

As Ginny reached him, the minister began the wedding vows. She felt as if she wasn't really there. This wasn't how she had planned her wedding to be. This wasn't the wedding that she had dreamed about ever since she was a little girl. This was nothing like it. Her wedding was supposed to be outside in a field of grass on a bright, sunny day. There were supposed to be flowers all around. A crown of flowers should have been woven into her hair instead of having the veil. Her curly red hair was supposed to left down, cascading down her back. Laughter should have been heard and smiles should have been seen everywhere. Her father was supposed to lead her down to where her groom was waiting. To where Harry was supposed to be waiting for her. He was supposed to be smiling at her through he spectacles, the green eyes twinkling merrily. But instead, she had this dark, cold, formal wedding. She had Malfoy to marry instead. She had her brother to lead her down the aisle. Nothing ever turned out the way you wanted it to did it?

"And if anyone here opposes to the joining of these two, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Ginny craned her head slightly, half expecting her Prince Charming to come bursting through the heavy church doors demanding that the evil king give back the fair maiden. Half expecting Harry to come riding in on his white horse. But the moment passed on with nothing happening and the minister went on with the vows. Ginny felt disappointment flood through her. There was no Prince Charming that would come to save her, a voice began reminding her, because your Prince Charming has already died.

She said her "I do" tonelessly and lifelessly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Draco lifted up her veil and her heart sped up a little bit. Maybe Malfoy really was her Prince Charming, and when they kissed, sparks would fly. He leaned in and Ginny instinctively felt herself closing her eyes. He placed his lips upon hers. It was chaste and quick. It held no feeling. There was no love, no passion. It was nothing like the kisses that her and Harry used to share.

They walked down the aisle together for the first time as man and wife. Ginny felt the tears prickle her eyes as the realization hit her. The realization that there would be no Prince Charming in her life… ever. Because her Prince Charming was gone. The realization that real life does not go like how the bedtime stories that her Mum used to tell her before she fell asleep went. Because real life was no fairy tale.

The End

* * *

A/N: Hope that everyone liked it. Reviews please. I want to know what everyone thought of it.


End file.
